My Husbands Boyfriend
by Crazy A
Summary: Everyone has scrects even Sakura what happens when she finds out her husband Sasuke has some secrets of his own. How is this littele kid why does he look like a mix of Sasuke and Naruto. The story is better than the summary Sasunaru MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The clinking of pink _**stilettos was heard throughout the hallways of Uchia Inc.**_

_**In the hallways was a pink hair girl her name is Sakura Uchia (AN: Throws up). Today she planned on surprising her "loving" husband Sasuke Uchia on a romantic lunch. She still can`t believe that she married him the love of her life. Yes she was in love with him ever since elementary school. All her before attempts into get him to like her was back fire because of the school idiot Naruto Uzumaki. He always had Sasuke`s attention. So she decided to remedy that being the manipulative whore she is. She tricked Sasuke into bed with her during senior year of high school. And gotten her pregnant now she knew the child probably was not his because of her life style but being a good actress she convinced Sasuke the child was his. Sasuke thought it was his responsibility to right the wrong so he decided to marry her. But his decision left a heartbroken Naruto behind. A miserable ten year marriage to Sakura. Now back to the present Sakura just reached to the office door her husband she was about to knock when she heard childish giggles inside and grown men talking. She wanted to know what so she enters and there in the flesh was a heavily pregnant Naruto Uzumaki standing next to her husband. **_

_**Sasuke: Sakura why are you here shouldn't you be at the clinic.**_

_**Sakura walks a bit closer to him.**_

_**Sakura: I just wanted to surprise you and go out for lunch I made reservations and everything.**_

_**Sasuke was starting to get angry.**_

_**Sasuke: well I`m busy so go home.**_

_**Naruto started to feel uneasy.**_

_**Naruto: Sasuke I think a better go it is almost time for Majestic's nap any way. **_

_**For the first time Sakura discovered a boy no older than three sitting in Sasuke`s seat he is a beautiful child with black hair blue eyes and pale skin. He was dressed in a royal blue sweater, black pants and blue and black sneakers.**_

_**Sasuke calmed down and talked to Naruto in a gentle voice he never talked with Sakura.**_

_**Sasuke: are you sure I can drive you home.**_

_**Naruto went over to Majestic picked him up and started walking to the door.**_

_**Naruto: no that okay I need the exercise anyway the kid is making me eat into hundred pounds of food.**_

_**Sasuke smirked and waved. Naruto and Majestic waves backed and closed the door behind them. Sakura was ignored the whole time she was still in shock how Sasuke was acting around Naruto. He never acted like that around her or their daughter Ami. And she noticed how attractive Naruto is with his slender golden tanned body. His cute pregnant belly as well. Let's not forget his soft looking blonde hair and electric blue eyes and those exotic whisker marks on his face. The black and orange Kimono he was wearing only added onto his beauty.**_

_**Sasuke snapped her out of her thoughts.**_

_**Sasuke: Sakura what have I told you about visiting me at my job.**_

_**Sakura said annoyed. **_

_**Sakura: you are my husband I have the rights to see you. You let that blonde hussy and his snot nosed brat see you. **_

_**Sasuke onyx black eyes turned red. His Uchia death glare full on. He said in a low and deadly voice.**_

_**Sasuke: don't you DARE call them that again or ELSE. **_

_**Sakura was scared and she shakily nodded. Sasuke sighed and sat down at his desk. And he lowly said.**_

_**Sasuke: get out now.**_

_**With tears in her green eyes she nodded and ran out the office. Sasuke sighed again pinched the bridge of his nose. Then in a draw in his desk he took out a picture and smiled. In that picture was Naruto lying on a hospital bed exhausted but smiling. He was holding and newborn Majestic at his chest. And written on the back of the picture was "The birth of Majestic Itachi Uchia". **_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Majestic Itachi Uchiha how did that happen? Here the story on how this cute little accident came to be.

_Flashback: Three years ago._

Sasuke just finished having a meeting with the CEO of Hyuga industries. It was past ten and he knew that when he came home he would an earful from Sakura. While he was walking he thought.

Sasuke: why did I marry her again? We are just going to be in another headache inducing argument.

Sasuke walked into the company parking lot found his car and climbed in. He sighed looked into the mirror and loosened his black tie. Then he had a last minute idea.

Sasuke: I don't have to go home yet. I'm in no rush of getting bitched at. I go to the bar at least when I get drunk I forget the hell hole I'm living in.

He starts his car and drives for thirty minutes until he stops and parks in front of a bar called the _Rasengan_. He walks in and he sits at the head of the bar. There is a few people sitting and drinking and some are watching the game at the end of the bar cheering for their favorite team. The bartender had his back turned cleaning one of the glasses, but he knew someone just walked in. So he asks Sasuke.

Bartender: What'll you have buddy?

Sasuke snaps out of his daze when he hears soft and gentle voice. That voice reminds him of his Naruto. A voice he hasn't heard in seven years. A voice he longed to hear. While Sasuke was reminiscing the soft voice changed a little harsher and asked impatiently.

Bartender: Sir what will you have to drink?!

That loud question broke Sasuke out of his thoughts. And he said a little embarrassed.

Sasuke: Vodka mixed with coke.

The bartender immediately stared mixing the drinks. After he turned around and served the drink with a smile and said.

Bartender: Here your drink enjoy. Huh!? Sasuke?

Sasuke looked up and there he was Naruto in the flesh. How could he forget those gorgeous blue eyes? Or that soft blonde hair that was a bit longer. That honey gold tan wow and that slender figure. He looks so good in that outfit. A white shirt, blue jeans, black converses, and that black apron. Sasuke had to wipe his mouth to see if he wasn't drooling.

Naruto: Sasuke um hi how's it going?

Sasuke heard that he asked that question unsurely. How's it going? HOW'S IT GOING?! Seven freakin years and that is all he has to say. Hmmm how is it going let's see a have a bitch of a wife that does nothing but spends my money a shit she looks horrible in. And a spoiled brat of a daughter like her mother asks me to spend all of my life savings on stuff she wants. Enough about my joke of a life how's it going for you Naru-chan. That is how Sasuke wanted to say it but instead it came like this. He put on his best Uchiha smirk looked in Naruto questioning eyes and said in his most arrogant voice.

Sasuke: HN dobe.

AN: Well second chapter of my fic what do you think please review. Oh I probably might post chapter three tomorrow I'm not so sure. Chapter 3 is basically the second part of the flashback.


	3. Help

This is not a chapter I need Help I need to know what else to writ I am stuck. Sorry for not updating for a long while.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank You for all of the wonderful ideas it helped me A lot especially Madidis idea. So from now on Majestic will be known as Yuusou oh and also please check out my other stories I need your reviews to keep going.

_From Last Chapter:__He put on his best Uchiha smirk looked in Naruto questioning eyes and said in his most arrogant voice._

_Sasuke: HN dobe._

Naruto awkward expression Changed into an angry one. He almost splashed Sasuke`s drink on his shirt when he slammed the glass down.

Naruto: Oi Teme! After not seeing you for almost 7 years and that is all you have to say to me.

Sasuke smirked even wider. After all these years he could still get the same reaction out of his dobe. Yes even after all these years he still is in love with Naruto. Sasuke picked up and drink sipped it and put it down on the counter. And he said in an uncaring voice.

Sasuke: Well what did you expect me to do cry I'm sorry but this is not one of those cheap Soap operas.

Naruto gave Sasuke a cold look and turned around to wash more glasses. And he said in a broken voice.

Naruto: well your attitude toward others certainly did not change.

Sasuke immediately regretted what he just he has always been emotionally retarded. Note to self work on that for Naruto's sake. Sasuke expression softens and said in a meaningful voice.

Sasuke: I'm sorry Naruto I really am I just….Ah when I see you I say the most stupidest thing I can think of. You still have that effect on me. Never thinking before I act.

Sasuke smirks before saying.

Sasuke: your personality rubbed off on me.

Naruto puts the glass down and turns around giving Sasuke a warm smile.

Naruto: I forgive you I sort of should seen that coming. Oh well can't teach an old dog new tricks. So how's it going with you.

Sasuke stiffens he knew this was going to be brought up. He picks up his drink and takes a long swig. Puts the glass down with a thump. And he says with a tinge of regret.

Sasuke: I'm married and I also have a daughter.

Naruto looked crestfallen for a second and asked with a fake grin.

Naruto: Whose is the lucky person?

Sasuke frowned he hated when Naruto had those fake smiles he wants Naruto to be happy for real. Sasuke said blandly.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Naruto blue eyes turned a tinge of red for a second. Then he asked stiffly.

Naruto: What is your daughter name?

Sasuke was feel a tad bit of fright. And he almost squeaked.

Sasuke: _Ami._

Naruto looked livid he almost broke the glass he was serving to another customer who frightfully took the drink and almost running in to a table after slamming the money on the counter. Sasuke has not seen Naruto this mad ever since he found out Sasuke cheated. Naruto took off his apron put the money in the register. And he yelled to his boss.

Naruto: Jiriaya! I'm leaving a bit early today!

They both heard a muffled okay coming from the back. Naruto grabbed his jacket from a coat rack and stormed out of there. Sasuke got up quickly forgetting to pay for his drink and walk after Naruto.

Sasuke: Naruto!

Sasuke yelled. Naruto walked a bit faster. Sasuke started running and caught up to Naruto. And grabbed him by his arms and turned him around. He said almost desperately.

Sasuke: Please don't walk away from me.

Naruto glared icily at him and said in a cool detached voice.

Naruto: You would not want keep your _Wife_ (he spat out the word venomously) waiting.

Sasuke did not let go of him. Naruto started thrashing in his arms demanded Sasuke let him go. Sasuke held on tighter before he knew it he slammed his lips on Narutos. And wrapped his arms around his mid section. Naruto surprisingly wrapped his arms around neck kissing back. After a few oxygen deprived moments. The two lovers broke apart breathless. Naruto panted out.

Naruto: My apartment is across the street.

Sasuke heart went a flutter. They both walked hand in hand to the apartment. And you know what happened there.

_One Month Later:_

Sasuke was felling good I don't mean like getting over a cold good I mean getting that first pay check good. He has been seeing Naruto every single day since that fateful night. At first Naruto felt guilty since what happened Sasuke is still married after all. But Sasuke assured him things were not going so well with Sakura. She spends a lot of time out the house. Ami was mostly left with a nanny. During this short time Sasuke fell in love with Naruto all over again. They always had lunch dates together. Always calling each other telling how much they missed each other. One time when Sakura was not home Naruto spent the night. Sasuke had to explain to Ami that daddy also had a special night friend like mommy always did. It was not news Sakura was cheating on him. Once a whore always a whore right? Anyway back to the good life. Well Naruto has been getting sick lately throwing up every morning. Sasuke was feeling very worried for his blonde hair lover. This morning Naruto called Sasuke and told he had a doctor appointment this morning. Sasuke was impatiently waiting in his office at work for Naruto to call him and tell him what is wrong. His company phone rang he picked it up it was his secretary TenTen. She said in a bored voice.

TenTen: someone is here for you he says his name is Naruto.

Sasuke said almost eagerly.

Sasuke: Send him in.

He hung up the phone and Naruto came in and shut the door behind him. Sasuke knew Naruto was acting strange he looks like he is shy. More importantly he is not looking at me in the eyes.

Sasuke: What`s wrong dobe.

Naruto started blushed and still did not look Sasuke in the eyes. He started playing with the hem of his black dress shirt. Then Naruto said in small and nervous voice.

Naruto: Well teme I just found out that Ami-chan is going to be a big sister in eight months.

There was a pregnant pause(AN: Ironic). Naruto was still twiddling with his shirt. Not meeting Sasukes eyes. Oh Yeah! Sasuke just hit Cloud nine. Sasuke got up put his arms around Naruto. Naruto lifted his head hesitantly. Sasuke kissed Naruto with so much passion. Naruto felt dizzy. And from outside of the office employees heard cries of pleasure coming from their boss's office.

AN: Thank you for the great ideas and the encouraging reviews.


	5. NEW STORY

Please check out my new story Midnighters if you review I will post this story sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

(Present time Sasuke and Narutos home)

(Naruto is resting on the living room couch)

Door Rings

Naruto: (tiredly) the door is open.

Sasuke enters

Sasuke: hey dobe.

Naruto: (scowls) Teme

Sasuke goes over and gives Naruto a kiss.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and notices that Naruto looks a bit pale. He said in a concerned voice.

Sasuke: are you alright?

Naruto looks at him tiredly.

Naruto: I went to the doctor recently and he says that I am underweight. It is not healthy for me or the baby.

Sasuke immediately picks Naruto up carries him bridal style. Despite Naruto protest. He quickly lays Naruto down in the master bed room.

Sasuke: did you eat yet?

Naruto shakes his head.

Sasuke: (annoyed) you need to start taking care of yourself better.

Naruto: (on the verge of tears) I have to take care of Chibi chan and one baby is on the way. I work a job to put food on the table for my babies. While you have it easy. I don't why you're here you already have a wife that you haven't divorced yet. And another kid you take care of. I'm sick and tired of hiding. I want to be your lover legally. But you always say "not now baby now is not the right time". You know how long I waited to be called Mr. Uchiha. You always say nothing but empty promises. When are you going to start being a man and own up to your mistakes?

Naruto continued to cry. Sasuke felt like an ass he really felt like scum. Of course he wants to marry his dobe who wouldn't? Naru is right it is about high time he acts like a man. His children needed him Naruto needed him. He got down to Naruto level and hugged him. It's time to be a man.


	7. IM BAAACK

Im sorry I have not been updating one flame really hurt my feelings from hotanilover I don't why I let that bother hopefully this week I can update this story.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I apologize to those I was rude to I'm really sorry. I'm pretty sensitive when it comes to my writing so I do better hopefully this chapter is better Please don't hate me I really just need to know how to take criticism well and to people who were waiting I deeply apologize as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ami Uchiha is considered the luckiest girl in the world she should be she is the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha the wealthiest people in Konoha. Everything she asks for she gets. girls want to be her, and guys want to be her. She is the prettiest person ever long brown hair, stunning green eyes pale porcelain skin. Her wardrobe is fabulous and She has her own personal driver that this morning she bribed to take her to the mall so she missed the first half of school it paid to be an Uchiha. "I mean who wouldn't want to be me?" she asked herself while skipping through the hallways of Oak Gates Elementary (AN: I made that school up). "So I'm a little a little late nothing a little money won't handle. "After all money makes the world go round at least that's what mother tells me". It is hard to believe that an eight year old has a big ego.

Ami was about to reach to the door of her classroom BUMMP! She fell flat on her back it was as if she hit a brick wall. While mustering some pride she had left she swiftly picked herself up from the ground and glare at the buffoon who dare made her lose her graceful posture. She reeled back she was starting at the cold gold eyes of her principle Tsunade Senju. Now normally in a situation like this Ami would put on her best "don't be angry I'm eight" smile. But Tsunade does not take crap from anyone. Even the at the superintendent she shows a you must obey my vibe when she enters a room.

At principal's office Ami just finished telling Tsunade why she was loitering in the hall. Fortunately Ms. Senju was in a good mood so she only suspended Ami from school for two weeks. She could have it worse Tsunade would have given her detention with the school Gym teacher Anko.

Meanwhile with Sasuke he was having a pretty crappy day after getting off the phone with Ami's principle. "Great" he said "First Yuusou has a cold, then Naruto gets false contractions". "And now I have to pick up my bratty daughter from school and she gets a two week vacation." I don't even give my employees two week vacations."While having his inner argument he was currently walking to the job parking lot to pick up Ami from school.

After picking Ami up from school and having an argument with her about trying to bribe the principle into letting her have three weeks off of school instead of two. Sasuke finally sat her down in the dining room from the seat across from his. "Alright it's now or never Sasuke". He took in a breath, "Ami -." He was cut off before he had a chance to finish. "Daaad"! She whined "Can I go to the mall their having a sale at _Josettes _( a store I made up) Vera Wong dresses". "Like I waited like forever to get some." Sasuke was momentarily distracted " why can't you go to J.C. Penneys and by that new line of clothes Simply Vera for 50% percent off of that". "Ugh" she scrunched up her nose "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that". "It's made but the same person!" Sasuke slammed his arms on the table with much force Ami looked up at him in fright her daddy never raised his voice at her before. Sasuke took a second to realize he was standing.

After view short yoga breaths he calmly lowered himself down to his seat. He clenched his eyes together. "Ami I'm sorry for raising my voice at you but you have to understand some things". Ami pulled herself together and braced to hear those dreaded words. _"Were not rich anymore". _ "Your mother and I are getting a divorce". Ami's eyes widened looking at her now emotionless father. "Okay" she thought "Those were not the words I planned on hearing". She looked wide eyed at her dad okay second worst thing.

AN: I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations again I apologize and hope we can all start over. Also I know this looks short but it is actually two pages I don't know how to double space when I upload so can someone tell me how. 


End file.
